Dear Harry, Dear Ginny
by CharmHazel
Summary: Separated by war and desperately missing each other, both Harry and Ginny write letters to one another, despite knowing they can never send them.
1. Heartbroken

**A/N: A brand new story from me to you. For those reading A New Normal, a new chapter is on its way, but thanks to my delightful 5 year old son deleting a bulk load of my files, I am having to rewrite not just the chapter I was working on, but a couple of chapters I had already written for this story.**

 **Anyway, back to this story. It is completely canon, set during Deathly Hallows. I am aiming for nine chapters, all set at very specific points in the books. The concept has been inspired the number of stories that include letters to Harry from a variety of people. And it got me thinking, even though they would not have been able to send them, what would they have wanted to write and say to the others at certain points during that year. So you could say this a letter/diary styled story.**

 **So here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **CharmHazel**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I was behind this amazing world, sadly I am not. Harry Potter and the universe in which he lives belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

 **HP &GW**

* * *

The Burrow – July 1997…..

Dear Harry,

Please forgive me for doing this, for writing to you. I'm not sure that I will actually send this to you or even give this to you when you arrive, but I needed to let you know how I truly feel about you, about us and about this break up. I need to write it all down before my heart breaks into a million pieces and beyond repair.

The simple fact is that I am heartbroken, but then again I believe you are as well. And as much as I hate this break up and despite how heartbroken I am, I do understand, really truly understand why you made that decision. For that reason, I don't hate you for it. So please, please don't think that I do. In all honesty, the very fact that you are worried for my safety that much just made me fall for you even more. I need you to understand though, that despite this break up, I am still yours, my heart belongs to you. It has done for a long time, perhaps from the moment we met, but it was cemented the day you kissed me for the first time.

The few weeks we were together were the best weeks of my life. And they were most definitely the happiest I have ever I had or have been. All those plans we had made for the summer, I hate that they cannot happen now. I can only hope and dream that we may get to have those long lazy days by the pond together someday. But then again, with the way our world is right now, I can only hope and dream that all the things we talked about doing can happen one day. And I know that if they do, it will be because you made it happen, because you defeated Tom.

I know it has to be you when it comes down to it. I figured that out long before the whole 'Chosen One' headline in the Daily Prophet. I think I knew before we went to the Department of Mysteries, but that night only confirmed it for me. There was a prophecy about you and Tom. You don't need to be a genius to figure out that it has to be you who defeats him. I know you never told me the contents of the prophecy, but it was obvious to me that you knew and that it was weighing heavily on your mind. And I understand why you never confided in me about it, the less people who knew the better. It was the same reason you never told me about what Dumbledore was teaching you, another reason you pushed me away. Again, I do understand.

Oh Merlin, Harry! This is harder than I expected and I hate it! I sat in a compartment on the train by myself on the journey back to London. Neville and Luna invited me to sit with them, but the only person I wanted to sit with was you and that was not possible. All I could do was sit and stare out of the window while I thought about you, me and the amazing few weeks we had together.

I know we didn't get as much alone time as we could have had, all thanks to my O.W.L.s and your own exams, but I will treasure every moment we did share. I will also cherish every touch and every kiss we shared. Every minute we spent together, whether it was alone or with others, now holds a special place in my heart. No matter what happens, our relationship, and especially you, will hold that place in my heart forever.

Please don't think that I think you will not survive, especially based on what I have just written. I have complete faith in you, Ron and Hermione, that you will complete whatever it is you need to do. I fully believe you will defeat Tom and then come home to me. I am not sure if I will survive if something happens to you, but I know you will want me to try, if it does. But I refuse to think like that. The only way I will survive this separation from you is by keeping positive and by fully believing that when this is all over, we can be together again.

What I feel for you scares me. It is nothing like what I had with either Michael or Dean. It is so much more, so much deeper. I would say I am not entirely sure what it is I feel for you, but I think I do know. It scares me that I can feel that much for you so soon, but then I realise it has been a long time coming. I am not going to say it in this letter as it is something that should be said in person, face to face. And even then, I will need to draw upon my Gryffindor courage to tell you and I am not even sure if I am ready to say those words yet. But I know I have time before you come, I know I have time before I see you again.

I am beginning to ramble now, so I better finish this letter. Please just know that I still care for you and that I will wait for you, no matter how long we have to be apart.

Remember, my heart will always belong to you.

Ginny

 **HP &GW**

Privet Drive – July 1997…..

Dear Ginny,

Oh Merlin, I am so sorry. You must hate me for what I have done. Merlin knows I hate myself. But I felt like I had no other choice but to push you away. I have lost too many people I care about and I cannot bear to lose anyone else, especially you. So please forgive me for what I have done.

Despite the fact that I am writing this letter, which I am still undecided about sending to you, I have not changed my mind about us. Well, at least I don't think that I have. Even so, I can feel my resolve weakening as I write this. Gin, I miss you so much. I really wish I could still be with you, but I can't, no matter how much I want to be.

I know you of all people hate to be protected, but I have this overwhelming need to do so. I can't explain why. I just know it has to do with the depth of my feelings for you. Feelings which currently I cannot even put into words. And it's not just that. If you were to come with me, I would always be worrying about you, worrying if you were safe, if you were ok. It would be too much of a distraction for me. Please don't think I'm being cruel when I say this, I'm not trying to be. I just need my focus to be 100% on what I need to do right now.

I also realise now that Tom may still go after you due to you own family being known as Blood Traitors. But I am hoping that my decision helps to reduce the chances of that happening. And I meant what I said at the funeral that I would care if that had been your funeral. I need you to survive this war. You deserve to be able to live your life free from the nightmares of Tom, especially after what he put you through. And even more than that, if I somehow manage to survive myself, then I plan to come back to you. I can't do that if you don't live.

The few weeks we had together really did feel like it was something out of someone else's life, but it is a life I so desperately want to have. For the first time, I was truly happy, despite all the bad stuff happening around us. I mean, even the gossip about me, about us, didn't bother me for once. And the support and comfort you provided after Dumbledore died helped me more than I can tell you. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that.

The simple fact of the matter is, despite the fact I am currently unable to form the words to express how I feel for you, you have given me another reason to finish off Tom once and for all. Before you, the only reason I had to do so was to avenge the deaths of my parents, Cedric and Sirius. Even what he did to you in your first year I wanted to avenge. I had also accepted that I would probably die and in all honesty I didn't care if I did, as long as I took Tom down with me. But now, now I want to survive, I want to live, I want to have a future past him, even if I am still unsure if I will be able to. And the reason for all this is you. You make me want to fight for a better, safer world. You make me want to survive to see what it is we are fighting for. But if needs be, I would be willing to die for you, if it meant you survived. Simply put, I am doing this for you, for us, in the hopes we can one day have that future together.

So please for me, try and stay safe, because right now, you have possession of my heart and I need you to keep it safe. I can't make a promise, but I will try so hard to come back to you.

I miss you so much.

Harry.


	2. The Day After

**A/N: Because I am feeling generous, (it is Christmas after all) here is another chapter for you!**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and comments. The response has been much better than I was expecting. I am so glad you all love the concept of this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this universe, that honour belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

The Burrow – August 1997…..

Dear Harry,

Oh Merlin, Harry, where are you? I am so scared for you right now and I have no idea where you are, no one does. I have no idea if you are safe, but I can only assume that you are as no one has heard from you, Hermione or Ron. And nothing so far has been reported, except for the fact you are now Undesirable Number 1.

The only thing I can do then is to let you know that we are all safe. Surprisingly, the Death Eaters didn't stay all that long once they realised you were not there and that no one knew where you were. And I hope that this makes you feel better, but none of them singled me out for having dated you. Either, Snape and Draco said nothing about us or they have a plan for using me later. Like you, I hope it is the former rather than the latter.

Still, this is not the main reason I wrote this letter. I had hoped to talk to you after the wedding last night, but obviously things went wrong before I could. And I know that I did not seek you out on your birthday after we shared that amazing kiss, but I chose not to because I know Ron gave you a piece of his mind after he barged in on us.

I hope that Ron didn't give you too hard a time about what he walked in on. He has got it into his head that the relationship between us was nothing more than some fun for us, well you actually. I am not sure why he thinks that though. He saw how heartbroken I was, he found me crying in fact and he was not happy. He didn't seem to understand that I knew why you chose to break up with me or that I had accepted your decision, because I knew it was what you needed at this time. But Ron being Ron just flew off the handle, so I am sorry if he gave you a lot of grief about us.

Anyway, I am more than a little annoyed at him because there was so much more that I wanted to say to you, but was unable to do so. I can only hope that the kiss conveyed everything I was feeling, but I will tell you anyway, because I need to be truthful, I need to admit it out loud in some way, rather than in just my head and my heart.

I know I said in my previous letter that I was unable to put into words how I felt about you, but I can now. The moment you arrived back at The Burrow, I knew. Then when you willingly held my hand as we waited for the others to return, I knew you felt the same way, even if you are still yet to realise it yourself. The simple fact is that I am completely in love with you. I think perhaps I have been for a lot longer than I realise, but I could never admit to myself I was because I was just too young to understand what it was I was feeling for you at the time. And it scares me that I feel this strongly, this deeply for you and that there is a possibility that I may never get to tell you this in person.

Just know that I will wait for you. No matter what happens I will be there to help you through whatever pain and grief you may endure at the end of all of this. As I know you will be for me as well. Just know that I am yours completely and that I want to be able to share every part of me with you in a way I have never let anyone else. My mind, heart, body and soul is yours and yours alone. And will always be whatever the outcome of this war is for us. I know you will tell me you will want me to move on and live out my dreams if you are not to survive, but I honestly I don't think I could. My dreams, my wishes, my hopes and my plans, they all involve you being there by my side, supporting me and loving me. Maybe one day, you can give me that dance we were unable to share at the wedding yesterday. Perhaps, maybe, it could be at our own wedding.

Just one more thing before I finish this, I heard something about you and something you said about me to Viktor Krum. Something which gave me so much hope when I heard. Apparently Cousin Barney told him that I had a big scary boyfriend. You wouldn't happen to know who that would be now, would you? You see, that suggests to me that despite our conversation, despite the decision that was made, that in actual fact we are still together, even if right now we cannot be together physically or publically. In all honesty, I believe we are still together, because the feelings we have for each other don't just go away, instead they usually just get stronger. So, even if it means I can only know we still belong to each other, if only emotionally and privately, right now, then that is fine with me. As we both know this is not over between us, it never will be.

Remember I love you and will always love you.

Ginny

 **HP &GW**

Grimmauld Place – August 1997…..

Dear Ginny,

Please know that myself, Hermione and Ron are currently safe and in what we hope is a secure location. We ran into a small bit of trouble not long after we escaped from the wedding, but it was nothing we could not handle. We have ended up at my house in Grimmauld Place as it was the only place we could think of to go to. Turns out, it was a good decision as it has helped us in our mission. The answer to one of our many problems was here in this house all along, right under our noses. It is still only a small part of what we need to do, but it is a start. I can only hope that we can move forward quickly with this and end Tom's reign once and for all.

As for you, I know you are safe. We received a patronus from your dad not too long after we arrived here. I just hope that the Death Eaters did not cause too many problems for your family and did not cause too much destruction.

The past 48 hours feels like a dream now, after everything that happened last night. To go from such a happy occasion to one of absolute terror just feels unreal. But you, yourself, you have reminded me of the many reasons I need to push on, to fulfil this mission, this prophecy and end this war. And I thank you for that. You've no idea how much that kiss we shared on my birthday means to me and how much hope it gives me, even if at times I struggle to feel it.

But Merlin, Ginny, that kiss. It was amazing, it was better than firewhiskey, so much better than anything else you could have given me. You so nearly broke my resolve right there and then. You made me want to forget Tom, forget what I need to do. You made me want to stay right there with you. That was until Ron burst in on us and even then I wanted to shut the door in his face, but at that point everything I needed to do, everything I had already said to you came rushing back in with him. I didn't know what to do, so I just left you there. Oh Merlin, I did it again; I walked away from you at the absolute worst time. And to top it off, I had Ron berate me for kissing you, for giving you ideas, for leading you on.

Ron having a go at me put this awful picture in my head of you marrying some faceless stranger. Honestly, I don't want you to marry some stranger. I know this will sound strange when I am still unable to describe how I feel for you, but I would much rather be the person you marry. The kiss we shared made me want to be that person, it has made me more determined to survive and come back to you.

I get the feeling that there was more you wanted to say though, before Ron interrupted. Forgive me if I am wrong, but I got the impression you were trying to tell me, at least with the kiss, that you were planning on waiting for me, no matter how long it takes for me to complete what I need to do. If that is the case, again it just increases my need to survive and come home to you. To be honest there is no way that the kiss we shared was a goodbye for us or just something for me to remember you by. It had to be your way of telling me you were mine and asking me to come home to you.

I do need to make a confession though. I may have, while under the disguise of Polyjuice Potion as Cousin Barney, given Viktor Krum the idea that you have a big, scary boyfriend. He was eyeing you up and I was jealous. I didn't want anyone else looking at you the way I know I do, the way I am told I do. I think perhaps it is because I know that while I may have broken up with you to protect you, we both know that we still belong together. It is just that right now we are unable to admit to the world how we feel for each other, that we want to be together. In my heart, we are still together, even if my mind tells me I cannot be with you.

Please just stay safe.

I miss you so much.

Harry

P.S. I didn't get the chance to tell you, but you looked absolutely stunning at the wedding, more beautiful than Fleur in fact.


	3. Sweet Sixteen

**A/N: Thank you for the support of this story! I do ask though that if you have nothing nice or remotely constructive to say in reviews, then please don't post.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the universe in which he lives, that honour belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

* * *

The Burrow – August 1997

Dear Harry,

It's my birthday. My 16th birthday. It should be a happy day. But it isn't. It's just…..I'm not even sure how to describe how it is. I just know it is not normal, it is not how it should be. We are all confused about how to act. And it wasn't like we didn't celebrate my birthday, because we did. It was a low key affair, just the family. And that was fine with me, but you could feel and see the aching gap where you, Ron and Hermione should have been. It made my birthday quieter than normal, despite the best attempts by the twins to cheer everyone up. And trust me, they really did try.

To be honest, I have been moping around the house since you three escaped. Everyone just seems to think it is because I am angry about being left behind, or because I am missing and worrying about you three. But, you know as well as I do, neither is the reason why. I'm not angry, as I know that this was part of your decision. Plus I am underage, I still have the trace on me and quite honestly we do not need to have my mother feeling even more sick with worry. And I do miss Ron and Hermione and do worry for their safety, but it is you not being here that is making me mope. I am missing you so much and I am worried and scared for you, even though I know you are currently safe for the moment.

Yes, we know where you are now and no, none of us are going to come there or reveal where you are. Remus and Tonks popped over briefly last night and told us what had happened. Can you believe they are having a baby? I am actually excited for them, something so good happening during such dark times.

Anyway, we know Remus turned up at where you three are currently staying and made the stupid mistake of asking to go with you rather than choosing to stay home with Tonks. You should have heard Mum. Went off on one of her rants and Remus was trying so hard to shrink into himself, while Tonks was just laughing. Dad managed to cut off the rant by reminding her that they were both here now so obviously Remus had realised his mistake. Remus then told us what you had said to make him come home to Tonks.

I feel like I should be angry with you for shouting at him. I think Mum was for a bit, claiming you had been disrespectful. But as Remus said you had just said what your own father would have said to him and he couldn't blame you for losing your temper with him, being that you had no choice when it came to the loss of your own parents. I am so proud of you for helping Remus see sense in the matter. Tonks just could not stop smiling last night as a result; I suspect they may ask you to be the godfather. I think it would be a great choice if they do ask.

All I can do now is count down the days until I return to Hogwarts. It won't be the same without you but I know I will have Neville and Luna to help me through the year. My obvious worry though is we just don't know what we will be returning to. With Tom having taken over the Ministry, I can only presume it is the same for the school. It is bad enough that we know that Muggleborns will not be able to return. At least I know Hermione is safe for now. Merlin can only imagine what they have planned for the school and I doubt it is anything good. I suspect that if things get really bad, then we will be getting the DA back together. If we do, I cannot promise you that I will stay safe, but for you, I will try my best. The same way I know you will try your best to stay safe, not that it ever happens.

Just please do not do anything too crazy in regards to what it is you have to do. Please stay as safe as you possibly can.

I miss you so much right now.

I love you and I will always love you.

Ginny

 **HP &GW**

Grimmauld Place – August 1997…..

Dear Ginny,

Happy 16th Birthday!

Merlin, that sounds stupid.

Oh and that just sounds incredibly rude. What is wrong with me?

I do truly hope you are managing to have a happy birthday, even with everything that is happening in our world right now. I just wish I could have been there and spent the day with you. After the incredible birthday present you gave me, I really wish I could return it.

And now I am smiling. I can't help but do so when I think about that kiss we shared. It is the only light in the darkness that currently surrounds me.

Merlin, I really miss you right now. I can see Ron and Hermione becoming closer by the day and while I know they have still yet to confess their feelings for each other, just watching them makes me feel so lonely and so isolated. It makes me miss you all the more when I can see the comfort they can offer each other. You are the one person who can offer me comfort in way like no other and right now, we can't be together and I hate it, I really hate it.

It helps though that we are currently putting a plan together for the next part of our mission. It helps me to focus. It stops me from wallowing in self-pity. It stops me from welling on the fact that I cannot be with you when I need you the absolute most.

Anyway, we are planning something and it is something big and probably, no, it is incredibly stupid. But we have no choice. It needs to be done if we are to complete what Dumbledore has asked of us. It is taking time to plan as we need to get it right. We need this to be successful. Chances are that if we pull this off without them knowing it was us, you will still know we did it if it makes the Prophet. So I apologise now, because it is stupid and most definitely not safe.

I am hoping you have heard from or seen Remus by now. I hope it helped to let your family know we are currently safe. If you have, then you will know I lost my temper with him. I didn't mean to do so, but I just feel so tense right now and I felt he was being downright idiotic. We were all so excited to hear that Tonks is pregnant. I know Remus would make an amazing dad and he deserves the happiness he has found with her. But he had to screw it up, he had to try and run. Why would he think I would accept his offer to come with us? I know full well that what we are embarking on is dangerous, but there is absolutely no need for him to put himself in that position.

So I lost it. I told him he was wrong. I told him to go home to Tonks. I told him he needed to be with his wife and be there when his child is born. As I made clear to him, no child should be left without a parent by choice. My mum and dad had no choice and look what happened to me. I got put with the worst family ever. So I told him he was being stupid. I made not have been so polite about it, but he needed to understand that he was wrong and that Tonks was the person who needed him most, not us.

The worst thing about it is that while I know I was right to say what I did, I feel so incredibly guilty for the way I went about it. I can only hope that one day I will get to apologise to him for how rude I was. On top of that, Hermione and Ron were not impressed by my performance either. And that makes me worry how things will go during this mission of ours. It scares me that our friendship, one that I have come to rely on since I was 11, may potentially be torn apart from the stress that comes with what we need to do.

It is at times like these that I need and miss you so much.

Harry


	4. A New Regime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the universe in which he lives, that honour belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

* * *

Hogwarts – September 1997…..

Dear Harry,

Ok, please don't freak out about what I need to tell you. But then again, you may have already heard about it and have already freaked out. Oh Merlin, this is not good.

Simply put, there is a new regime at Hogwarts.

It seems that when the Ministry fell and Tom took control, it meant also taking control of Hogwarts.

Snape has been named Headmaster. I know this will not please you, especially after what you saw him do.

We have two new teachers, the Carrows. Yes, we now have Death Eaters teaching us. They have been placed in charge of discipline as well. Something tells me that any detentions we now have will not be as simple as writing lines.

They have taken over the teaching roles for Muggle Studies and Defence against the Dark Arts. Muggle Studies is now mandatory for everyone, so you know whatever they teach will not be good or even factual. As for DADA, well it is now known as the Dark Arts. I am already dreading whatever it is they plan to teach us.

I know this is not what you had wanted when you made the decision to put our relationship on hold while you did what you needed to do. I know you wanted me to be safe but I think that plan has officially fallen apart. Nowhere is safe anymore, but I think you of all people know that. I cannot promise you I will stay safe, or that I won't take any unnecessary risks. All I can do is promise to try my best to stay safe and try my best to keep the risks I take to a minimum.

The reason I am telling you this is because of a decision that Neville, Luna and I made on the train. You see, we all knew about Snape and the Carrows before we left that morning, so we knew that we were heading for something different this school year. We all knew that it would not be good, so we decided that we needed to reform the DA.

The plan at the moment is to do what we did my fourth year. Practice, train, basically do what we need to do so we can be capable of defending ourselves if it comes to that. I suspect we will and need to do more than just that, but those are decisions we will make once we know just what this new regime entails. Whatever that maybe, but we know that we, as older students, need to protect the younger years, who in all honesty should not have to be subjected to their plans and ideas.

School is not the same anymore. I'm not just talking about the changes that have been made; I'm talking about the atmosphere. It feels cold, it feels wrong. I am reminded of how I felt my first year, that is how bad it is. I doubt things will get better any time soon, they are just going to get worse.

The number of students here has dropped dramatically. It is not just you, Ron and Hermione who have not returned, but it is all of the Muggleborns as well. The only house that has all of its students is Slytherin. Obviously that means they have much more control, that they will try to intimidate us more often and it is only helped more by the fact that Snape has control of the school. It is yet another reason we have to reform the DA. We will need to fight back against anything that they may try against us.

But the worst part about being back here at Hogwarts is the fact you are not here.

Merlin, that probably sounded so whiny, but I just miss you so much. Walking into the common room for first time, it really hit me that I did not know when I would be seeing you again, if I would ever see again. It was so hard to walk in there without thinking about our first kiss after we won the Quidditch Cup, but I decided that if I want to have more amazing memories like that, then I would need to fight and help undermine the regime which has been put in place here.

So I am praying that your mission is going well and that we are nearing the time that Tom will no longer be a threat to our world.

Please don't do anything too stupid while doing what it is you need to do.

Remember I love you and will always love you.

I miss you.

Ginny

 **HP &GW**

Grimmauld Place – September 1997…..

Dear Ginny,

I saw the news. I know about what is happening at Hogwarts. Snape as Headmaster and the Carrows are now teaching there. I am guessing that this will not be good for the school or the students. While the Prophet was not precise in what can be expected at the school, just knowing that Snape and the Carrows are there is enough for me to know that Tom has stretched his control to the school and that a new regime is now in place there.

Oh Merlin, Ginny, this is not what I had expected for you when I chose to walk away. I wanted you to be safe and away from any trouble. Well, knowing you as well as I do, at least until you had turn 17. Even I know that there is no way to keep you out of a fight, especially when it affects you.

My mind is a jumble of emotions at the moment. I am absolutely scared for you. I am worried what might happen at the school and more specifically to you, especially knowing that Snape knew of our relationship. I feel like you being there will give Tom easy access to you if he chooses to use you against me. So far, I doubt that will happen any time soon as I feel like he would have demanded you to be taken when they crashed the wedding.

On the other hand, one of my first thoughts when we found out the news was that you would be sitting in a compartment on the train with Neville and Luna with plans to restart the DA. I know that you three will not let this new regime take hold of the school without some sort of resistance. If you are planning to give them hell, I fully support you and will be so incredibly proud of you whatever it is you do while at school. Just please, please try not to do anything too stupid or take any unnecessary risks. But knowing you, I suspect your biggest concern will be about needing to protect the younger years, even if it is at risk to your own safety. To be honest, I would expect nothing less of you.

I feel like I have no right to question what I know you will do to undermine the Carrows and Snape. The news this morning helped us to decide to put our current plan into action and quite honestly, it is probably the most stupid and dangerous thing we have ever done. Despite our plan to go undetected via Polyjuice Potion, if anything goes wrong, we seriously run the risk of being captured. But we have to do what we are planning if we are to move forward with our mission. So if you hear about anything in next few days about something major, then there is a good possibility it was us. Even so, something tells me that even if we get in undetected, but get discovered and somehow still escape, it may not get reported. Hopefully, rumours will get out there and get back to Hogwarts.

I really do wish I could contact you properly. I want to be able to reassure you that I am currently fine and safe, while reassuring myself that you are the same. I hate that news for each of us about the other will probably be scarce and via rumours, but at least it is something, which is always better than nothing.

Please try and stay safe as best as you can.

I miss you.

Harry


	5. Dark Days

**A/N: Apologies for the delay on getting this chapter up. Took me a lot longer to write than planned. Thanks for being so patient in waiting for it and for all the support with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hogwarts – November 1997…..

Dear Harry,

We are somehow managing to live through the dark days here at Hogwarts right now. It feels like that the shimmering light of hope that lives within the darkness is slowly fading and draining with it all of our hopes and dreams of the war ending.

News and rumours rarely reaches us here at school. Even letters from my own family are scarce in these times and even though it reassures me that my family are ok, it still scares me so much. When any news does reach us, it is never good. Every day, more people are dying and there is nothing any of us can do, except for to continue to undermine the regime here at the castle.

Speaking of rumours, a rumour has managed to reach our ears here at Hogwarts. The only thing is that it lacks any real details, but based on what I know I was able to piece it together. The rumour is that there was a break in at the Ministry back in September and that a certain ex-professor of ours was attacked. No other details were given, no reason for the break in or the attack. Now I know for a fact that Umbridge is working with the Ministry willingly and that she is the Head of that horrific Muggleborn Registration Commission. So I know she was not attacked by Death Eaters. I also know it was not the Order either, which Professor McGonagall discretely confirmed to me. So my conclusion was that it had to be you three and that it had something to do with your mission.

Just what were you thinking Harry when you decided to break into the Ministry? Are you completely stupid or is it that you have a death wish?

No, no, no, I can't say that to you when I have done the same thing. Neville, Luna and I pulled what was possibly the most stupid stunt there can be, but all I can say to defend myself was that it was all my idea and it was all to help you.

I think perhaps I should start at the beginning so you can truly understand how bad things are here at Hogwarts.

I meant it when I said in my last letter that things were not the same here. It is like they are trying to crush our spirits and destroy any hope that we may have. There are days when I feel like it is working, but most days it just makes us fight back harder.

Muggle Studies has become a joke and is quite honestly offensive. They made it compulsory so that they can somehow brainwash us into believing that muggles are bad, that they are animals. We are working hard to make sure the younger years are given the right information.

As for DADA, well I think I told you it was now known as the Dark Arts. They're…..they're teaching us how to use dark magic, most specifically the cruciatus curse. If you refuse then, well, they put you under the curse. They are careful not to go too far, no matter how much trouble you cause. I don't think they want to actually kill us, because we are mainly pure bloods or half-bloods.

I don't know. I just think it is going to get worse before it gets better. I think the more we push, the tougher they will be.

So we reformed the DA. More people have joined than we had back when we had Umbridge teaching us. It is amazing to see everyone, well nearly everyone come together in this way. We have been putting graffiti on the walls with different phrases so the Carrows know we are not backing down. We are protecting the younger students as best as we can, even if it is at risk to ourselves. And as you can tell I am stalling on telling you the stupid stunt that I pulled.

Please understand that as stupid as it was for me to do what I did, all I could think was that this was my way of helping you. I have already let you walk away, because I understood that was what you needed, but I needed to feel like I could help in some way. And I found my way to help, it just didn't pan out the way I hoped it would.

Ok, it is time for me to stop stalling.

Neville, Luna and I broke into the Headmaster's Office and attempted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor.

There, I said it.

Obviously I knew about the sword and the fact that Dumbledore had tried to leave it to you in his Will. I figured that it had to still be in his office and I didn't bother to check. We just set up a plan to get it. Figured if it wasn't there and we were not caught then there would be no problem.

Except it was there and we were caught.

Luckily we were caught by Snape. I shudder to think what would have happened had we been caught by the Carrows instead.

Our detention was with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid kept us safe. Admittedly, he berated us for pulling a stupid stunt, while praising us for trying to help you. Professor McGonagall was the same when she found out. Lectured us about how it was not safe and how she had asked us at the beginning of the year to keep our heads down as best as we could.

To be honest, I know they are both right. I can see that the teachers are trying to protect us, but it is not easy for them to do so and we are not making it easy for them either. I can see the seventh years all trying to protect me, because not one of them believes that we are no longer together. And there's me making it harder for them to do so, by going against what you wanted. But I will not stop helping the younger students and I will not ignore what Snape and the Carrows are doing to us, to the school.

I cannot promise you anymore to remain safe; it is too hard to do so with how we are treated here. But I promise to fight as hard I can to make sure I am still here and waiting for you when this war is finally over. Just remember I need you to make it back to me safely as well.

Remember I love you and I will always love you.

I miss you.

Ginny

 **HP &GW**

In Hiding…..November 1997

Dear Ginny,

I really wish we were together right now.

Everything has gone wrong, it has just fallen apart.

Our plan, the one I mentioned in the last letter, it went right and we got what it was we were after. But it went wrong as well. We were forced to flee our safe house after it was revealed to a Death Eater.

We are currently living in a tent, moving every few days, with very little food to eat. Conditions are so bad. It was to the point that it led to a huge fight between me and Ron.

And well…..

He left. Ron just walked out and left.

There is obviously so much more to what I have just told you and I promise to tell you if I make it back to you. Actually, I promise to tell you EVERYTHING. Not just what this mission entails but everything about me and my life. I want you to be the one to know all my secrets. It should be you who knows every aspect of me. You are the only one I believe would understand me in the way I want to be understood and known.

Merlin, I miss you so much right now, Gin.

I miss you so much that I have taken to watching your dot on the Marauders Map often. Also I talk to your dot, hoping and praying that you can hear my pleas for you to be safe, for you to be ok. I sit there hoping you know how much I miss you, how much I wish I could be with you. Hoping you know just how deep my feelings for you are.

I want to finish what I need to do as soon as possible. I want to come home to you. But I feel like I have hit a dead end, with the trail having gone cold. I am losing hope and I am losing it fast. I can only hope that we turn up a clue as what to do and where to go next.

I need to pull myself out and away from all the dark thoughts. Not so easy to do when you are not here with me. You are the light within my darkness. You always have been.

I did hear about your little escapade at school. It was what started the fight between me and your brother. I feel like I should be mad at you for the stunt you pulled and your subsequent punishment. I so desperately want you to be safe and you go and take one hell of a risk for me.

But you know what? I'm not angry, I'm actually incredibly proud. You wouldn't be you if you had ignored what seemed like a good opportunity to support and help me. While your plan may not have been a success, we have finally been able to figure out why Dumbledore wanted me to have it. It seems it will be needed for us to complete what we need to do. I hope you are not worrying about not being obtain it for me, I am sure we will eventually be able to get our hands on it. How though is a whole other matter for us to worry about.

After hearing all this, you have confirmed my suspicions that you have reformed the DA and are doing your best to upset Snape and the Carrows. I cannot say just how unbelievably proud I am of you!

Just remember to please stay as safe as you can despite your circumstances.

I intend on coming home to you.

I miss you.

Harry


	6. A Lonely Christmas

**A/N: Fast approaching the end of this story now. I hope to have this story finished and complete by the end of February. Thank you for your continued support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Burrow – December 1997…..

Dear Harry,

Merry Christmas Harry!

I hope that wherever you are that you are somehow able to celebrate in some capacity. However that may be, I hope that you are not feeling too lonely or brooding the way I know you like to.

I have been able to come home for the holidays, which is definitely a much welcome relief. I know my mum and dad are happy to have me home, even if I do refuse to talk about what has been happening at school. To be honest, I suspect they have their suspicions as to what may have or not have happened. I don't know, but I have no intention of letting them know anything. They have enough to worry about as it is.

This brings me to the bad news that I need to tell you. It is really hard to tell you this because it is sort of related to what you were worried about happening.

Luna was kidnapped from the train.

Before you get any stupid thoughts in your head, you are not the reason she was taken. Ok, you may actually be indirectly related to the reason she was taken. But still, it is NOT your fault. Understand? Ok, good.

Basically, as you may be aware, I hope you are aware that the Daily Prophet is obviously printing Ministry propaganda rather than the actual truth. Well, Luna's dad has been printing the correct information in regards to the war in the Quibbler. Just like he did in your fifth year, he is backing and supporting you.

From what we can tell, Luna was taken as a way to force her dad to fall in line with the Ministry's lies.

The thing is, even if he does, I don't think Luna will be coming back any time soon. So I am worried and scared for her. No one knows where she was taken to or even if she is still alive, so no one can attempt to rescue her.

This is not exactly the way I wanted the Christmas holidays to begin.

To be honest, it does not really feel like Christmas this year. It is just too quiet. There is none of the Christmas cheer as there was last year.

Mum and Dad are here of course. Mum is obviously cooking up a storm in the kitchen as always. The twins have come over and have helped keep me occupied and my mind off you (not that they know that). We have had a few Order members come and go, though most seem to be in hiding as it is.

Obviously you, Ron and Hermione are not here. Charlie is back in Romania and Percy still has not made peace with us. Bill and Fleur were meant to come, but they changed their minds and decided to spend their first Christmas as a married couple alone.

You know what? I feel so damn lonely right now. Actually I felt lonely all term, even in a castle full of people, I felt lonely. How is that even possible? No, actually I know it is possible. It's how I felt in my first year and we both know how that turned out.

I don't know, maybe I'm just feeling it more now that I am home and that it is Christmas. The fact the whole family is not here like they should be is probably intensifying that feeling of loneliness.

Is it wrong of me to hope that this time next year we will all be here celebrating Christmas together? I know it is a long shot when the war is still raging and yet to be won, but I can hope it will happen.

But till then, all we can do is to keep fighting. I know things are continuing to get worse. Chances are, it will do so for a while. I'm pretty certain it will get even worse at school. I'm not even sure how many of us will return after the holidays. That is how bad things have gotten already.

But I don't want you worrying about me too much. I can't avoid the punishments, but I promise that while I am continuing to undermine the Carrows, I will be and I am being more careful. I have had so many warnings from the teachers and the DA. And with Luna now having been taken, I would suspect they will all become more protective of me.

Merlin, I miss you so much right now, Harry. My heart is quite literally aching for you.

It scares me that no one has seen or heard from you in months. No one knows where you are, let alone if you are safe. I think the only solace I can take in the not knowing is that you have to be alive. You have to be, otherwise Tom would have made sure the whole world knew by now.

So wherever you are, whatever it is you are doing, please stay safe for me.

I am thinking of you, I am always thinking of you.

I love you and I miss you.

Ginny

 **HP &GW**

In Hiding – January 1998…..

Dear Ginny,

A much belated merry Christmas and happy new year to you.

I hope you were able to come home for the holidays, relax and enjoy yourself, even if it was for a couple of weeks only.

Christmas was hectic for me. So much happened. I have learned so much and made some minor progress with our mission.

I don't quite know where to start. There is so much I want to tell you, there is so much that has happened. I think perhaps I should stick to the more important stuff that I want to tell you for now.

Hermione and I visited Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve. I visited my parents' graves and I saw the house where it happened. I didn't tell Hermione this and to be honest, I feel like I am really only just now admitting it, but it made everything so much more real for me. I'm glad I went though and I want to go back when this is all over, preferably with you.

But we got more than we bargained for going there. Bathilda Bagshot had been murdered and replaced by Nagini, who caught me. Hermione saved me thankfully and we just escaped being caught by Tom. The connection we shared took one hell of a turn and it led to me seeing his memories of that night. It was horrible to watch my parents just give away their lives for me, especially when neither of them tried to defend themselves.

Seeing what happened that night, especially from Tom's perspective, it made me feel like there was something else that I needed to know, something that I am missing, and something that is important. I'm not sure though, perhaps I am imagining things.

Anyway, Ron came back.

He came back at the right time. Saved me from drowning and then helped in destroying something that will help us in bringing down Tom.

I wish you could have been there though when Hermione saw that Ron was back. She was so angry with him. She punched him a few times, but Ron just let her do it and then proceeded to suck up to her by constantly siding with her. It was quite funny to watch as Hermione was not the least bit impressed.

I am going to guess that you know about what has happened to Luna. No, of course you know, why you wouldn't know is beyond me.

We went to visit her dad as we had some questions about some things we found out. We figured that Luna's dad could help us and in the process, we could see Luna. But she wasn't there, because she had been taken away to stop her dad from supporting me through the Quibbler. We ended up destroying his home after he contacted Death Eaters to let them know we were there.

I can honestly say I am not angry with him for what he did. I can understand why he did what he did. We made sure they had at least seen me so they knew he wasn't lying, but somehow I doubt that it will help him get Luna back.

I wish we knew where she was so we could rescue her. She doesn't deserve to be dragged into all of this.

I did see her room while we were there. On the wall was this stunning piece of art, which I assume Luna had done herself. It was our faces; mine, yours, Ron's, Hermione's and Neville's. She had this golden chain of gold flowing through it, linking the faces. It turns out though, it was the word "friends" written over and over. I felt so touched by it that it made me feel so horrible that she was taken because of me. Sort of.

We are back in hiding again as a result of what happened. With not much to go on, we are making no progress at all. So all we can do is keep ourselves safe.

Ron told us about the taboo. I promise not to say his name. At least not until I need to. It may help to get me to the final confrontation with Tom if I need it. We'll see though.

I know you must be back at school by now. So keep up what you are doing, but please remember to do your best to keep yourself as safe as possible. There will be no point to me finishing this war once and for all if you are not there to share in a better world with me.

I miss you so much. I wish we did not have to be separated by this war.

Stay safe.

Harry


	7. Hidden

**A/N: I know I said there would be nine chapters, but I decided to put two of them together. Therefore that means there is only one more chapter left and I hope to have that up within the week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Aunt Muriel's – April 1998…..

Dear Harry,

Well, we're officially in hiding now. We are stuck at Aunt Muriel's for the foreseeable future, under the Fidelius Charm, with Dad as the secret keeper. Bill managed to get us out of The Burrow before anything happened, after it was discovered that Ron was with you.

Before you say it, no, actually before you even think it, it is NOT your fault.

I want to make that clear right now. My family is the biggest bunch of blood traitors there are. The very fact we have managed to continue on as normal for this long is a downright miracle in itself. There was never any guarantee that we would avoid the need to do so. Additionally, we have managed for much longer than some people, so do not get your wand in a knot. Just continue to concentrate on your task and finish it as soon as you can.

For me. For us. For our future.

Now my rant is over and now that you have it through your thick head, I can continue with what I was saying.

We were lucky I was back for Easter. Actually, they are lucky I even came home, because I never normally do. Even if I had stayed at Hogwarts though, I probably would have ended up hiding in the Room of Requirement.

Anyway, Bill turned up and told us our time had run out. Next thing I know, we are at Aunt Muriel's with no chance of leaving and with not much to do but study. It helps to past the time and it helps me to keep my mind off you, but it's just so hard to do now, especially knowing you are staying at Bill's.

Maybe I could have sent you a letter or even all the letters I have written to you, but I figured it would not help you. I don't want you worrying about me when your mind needs to be completely focused on your task. My only hope is that this task is close to an end and that this war is nearly over. Something in my gut tells that the end is coming and sooner than we all think.

Remember I have faith and trust in you to fulfil what it is you need to do.

Bill told us briefly about Malfoy Manor. It made me appreciate you all the more for wanting to do this without me, for wanting me to stay safe. I cannot imagine what Ron was feeling when Hermione was being tortured, but I do know that if it had been you, well…..it would have torn me to pieces. I'm just glad you all got out of there, especially Luna. I have been so worried for her, so I am happy to know she is finally safe and that you helped rescue her.

I heard about Dobby as well. I am so sorry, Harry. I truly am.

I know you heard the good news about Remus and Tonks, that their baby has been born. A little boy named Teddy. I also know you have been named godfather, just like I said you would. You are going to be brilliant and Teddy is going to be loved so much by you, me, Remus, Tonks and everyone else.

Teddy being born is yet another reason for you to finish this, to end it once and for all. He deserves the chance to grow up in a world full of peace and not one still blighted by prejudices. He doesn't deserve to be hidden away because his parents are a werewolf and a blood traitor. He is and hopefully will be the start of a new generation who will grow up to be tolerant and understanding, who will be someone who will be accepting of those who are different to who he is.

I know that part of your reasons for going after Tom is for revenge for your own personal losses. I get that, but you and I both know it isn't enough. It needs to be more than that. You need to do this for Teddy, for me, for our family and friends and for everyone who is being denied their right to their heritage.

That may seem like a lot of pressure to put on you, but somehow I know you know this is why Tom and his minions need to be brought down and finished. If there is anyone who does not deserve their place in our world, it is them.

And remember that you do not have to do this all alone. I know you have Ron and Hermione, but others want to help. The Order and the DA will be there to help, to fight or for whatever is needed. All you need to do is call.

However, don't expect me to stay behind and stay safe. I have done as you have asked. Well, near to, but that doesn't matter now. The simple fact is that if it comes down to a final battle between the light and the dark, I want to be there, and I want to fight. I know you will worry about me, but I deserve my chance to help bring them down.

But as for now, I will remain where I am, where I know I am safe.

I hope the next time I see you that this will be all over and that I can finally say the words I have been longing to say to you in person.

Remember I love you and I will always love you.

Ginny

 **HP &GW**

Shell Cottage – April 1998…..

Dear Ginny,

I am happy to hear that you are now in hiding. I feel much better knowing you are anywhere but Hogwarts. I know you probably still want to be there, but with them knowing Ron is with me, it is probably for the best right now.

I suspect most of what I write in this letter you will know about already, thanks to Bill. I know he was the one to get you out of The Burrow and into hiding and I'm sure he would have filled you all in with what he knew then and what else he knew when he brought Mr Ollivander over to your Aunt's.

I honestly don't know where to begin. After our eventful trip to see Mr Lovegood, we were back to our tent, moving every few days. Then all of a sudden, it was madness and this time it was my fault.

Please don't sit there and read this thinking it isn't before you know the full facts. Just know that I have never regretted anything more than this. Well, except for pushing you away. That was my biggest mistake and regret. If I make it through this war, I promise to make it up to you.

Anyway, I digress. It started with Ron finally managing to tune into Potterwatch. Hearing Kingsley, Fred and Remus on there was amazing. It made me feel energised to hear that people were still fighting, that they were still resisting and protecting. It was just so amazing to hear that. I wish we'd been able to tune in sooner.

Anyway, I can't remember what it was that set me off. Something did and during it, I used his name. I knew about the Taboo, Ron told us and we had already fallen into the habit of not using it before we even knew. I KNEW and I still chose to use it. It is how we ended up at Malfoy Manor. We were caught by Snatchers and Fenrir Greyback because I dared to use his stupid name.

I hate myself so much for it. I put us in that position that led to Hermione being tortured and to Dobby dying just so he could save us. The good part is that not only did my stupid mistake lead us to saving Dean, Luna, Mr Ollivander and Griphook, but it also helped us figure out what we need to do next.

This is the reason I didn't ask Bill to bring you over to see me, as much as I wanted to. I need to stay focused on my task, which is so nearly at an end.

I can say that for certainty because the next stage of our plan is probably going to alert Tom to what we are doing. The moment he knows, we will be on a tight time limit to finish it once and for all.

The end of this war is coming. I will be taking Tom down, even if it means dying in the process. But this will end and it will end soon.

Before I finish this letter, I want to say one more thing. I think I have finally figured out what I feel for you. I know it has taken me time, but I have never felt this way before and it scared me just how much I felt for you. The intensity and the depth of my feelings are far greater than I can describe.

I want to tell you in person, not in a letter. And I promise I will once this is all over.

Soon.

I miss you.

Love,

Harry


	8. The Final Letter

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day everyone! Thought I would post the final chapter today as a treat as it is pure fluff and romance. Perfect for today!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Potter Cottage – August 1999…..

To the Beautiful Birthday Girl,

Happy 18th Birthday!

Underneath this letter, as I'm sure you have already spotted, is a small, yet short book, which I have had put together especially for you.

While we were unpacking a couple of months ago, I found the letters you wrote to me during our separation.

I read them.

Every word you wrote meant so much to me. I wish there had been a way that you could have sent them to me. I'm certain they would have helped me during that year.

Anyway, I took the letters, along with the ones I had written and had them bound into a book for you.

Please read them in order.

I'm hoping my letters to you will help you truly understand just how much your love for me helped me during those dark days.

Happy Birthday baby!

I love you more than words can ever say.

Love, Harry.

P.S. Stay in bed and read the book. Breakfast will be served to you shortly.

 **HP &GW**

Ginny carefully removed the beautiful dragon-skinned bound book, running her hand gently over the cover as she did. It was definitely not what she had been expecting for her birthday from Harry. The fact he had offered her something so personal as a present meant to more to her than she thought possible.

She opened the cover and began to read the letters in order as he requested. As she read each one, including her own, she felt there was a reason for him putting this together and that with each letter that she read, she was heading towards something important.

Tears were streaming down her face by the time she came to his final letter, the one she realised she would have received over a year ago had everything gone wrong for him.

 **HP &GW**

Shell Cottage – April 1998…..

To my beautiful Ginny,

This is letter is to be given to you in the event of my death at the hands of Tom Riddle.

If you are reading this, then I hope that with my death came the downfall of Tom and his minions.

If this is the case, then I need to tell you something that I never got to say to you in person.

It took me a long time to figure the eight letters that I felt for you.

Those three words scared me more than anything due to the intensity of them.

But in the end, it is one of the most powerful phrases I could ever say, because I know it is the power that Tom knows not.

I LOVE YOU.

I have always loved you, it just took me time to realise it. I got scared by just how intense my feelings were for you, having never truly experienced love before I met you. But I know how powerful these words are, because I know that when I meet my death, even at HIS hands, I will be thinking of you in the hopes that you can have an even brighter future than before.

If you are reading this, then it means we can no longer have the future that I so desperately wanted to have with you. I never considered the future until we started dating, but in the few short, happy weeks we had together, you gave me the hope I needed to believe I could have it.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life making you happy, just so I could see that beautiful smile of yours. I wanted to make you laugh every day. I wanted to be able to sit and hold you close every day, kiss you and tell you I love you.

I wanted my future to involve you and only you.

You stole my heart the day we first kissed and it has belonged to you ever since then. I believe that perhaps you owned my heart long before I realised you were the only witch for me.

But now, I will not be able to share that future with you as I had hoped, as I had dreamed. I will not be able to marry you, have children with you or grow old with you.

So now, I need you to continue to protect my heart while I go on to the next great adventure to wait for you until it is your time to join me.

Until then, I want to you move on and have an amazing life. Find an amazing wizard to love, to marry, to have children with and to grow old with. You deserve this more than anyone I know.

Don't let my death stop you from living and from achieving everything you have ever wanted.

But most importantly, be happy and be you, the amazing you that I love.

I love you and I will always love you.

You are the love of my life, my beautiful Ginny.

Forever in your heart,

Harry

 **HP &GW**

The tears streaked down Ginny's face as she read the final letter, the one she would have received had he'd died. In the past year, Harry had been open and honest with her, more so with her than he had ever been with anyone else. He had told her numerous times that he wanted a future with her, but still the words within the letter had taken her by surprise. It only made her fall in love with him even more than she already was. She felt like her heart was ready to burst with the amount of love that consumed it.

As the tears eased and she took control of her emotions, she turned to the final page to discover the surprise the letters had been building towards. Accompanying the letter, attached to the final page by red, gold and green ribbons was a ring. Not just any ring, but a simple diamond ring.

 **HP &GW**

Potter Cottage – August 1999…..

To my beautiful Ginny,

Having read my letters, I hope you now understand just how much you mean to me, just how much I love you and just how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

You are the love of my life. You are my world and my life. Without you, I am nothing.

So Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

Yours forever,

Harry

 **HP &GW**

She had hoped and dreamed that this day would come, but somehow he had still managed to surprise her. She had known her answer even before she had read the final note. She also knew there was only one way she could answer him.

When he appeared with the promised breakfast, she said nothing, but instead handed him a small piece of parchment. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, before opening the parchment. A tear slipped down his cheek when he saw what was written.

One simple word:

YES.


End file.
